ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Echoes of A Warrior's Call
''Echoes of A Warrior's Call ''is the third installment of the A Warrior's Call series of games. The game was originally published on January 10, 2021, and, like the other games, follows a group of adventurers attempting to save their home from a threat. The game was made a lot longer and larger in scope than the others due to it being the third game and being the first game in a new generation. The game was developed and published by Nintendo. It was released for Nintendo Switch and was later ported to Wii U, 3DS, and 2DS. Gameplay The gameplay for Echoes of A Warrior's Call is very similar to the other games in the series, in that it takes place in an open world populated by monsters and sidequests for the players to fight and find, with combat being an action RPG where players can level up and such but instead of being turn-based the player characters can battle the monsters in real time. The newest part of gameplay added is the "switch" system, which allows the player to switch between the characters, with the characters not in play being taken over by AI. There is also a feature known as "multi-switch" which allows the player to take over several characters all at the same time, though this is only possible while battling in large crowds. Cast and Characters Main *'Jeremiah Evergold' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a young but incredibly famous knight who has already been on many adventures. *'Aisha Sial' (voiced by Yvette Nicole Brown) - a monk from a foreign country who was trained by her assassin father. *'Simon Bal' (voiced by Nolan North) - a holy warrior who was stripped of his title due to running from a battle and failing his allies. *'Ulysses Striker' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a spellblade who wanders the land in search for his master. *'Sven Blackwalk' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a thief whose life is filled with misery and who uses comedy to cope. *'Marie Hart' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a priestess who loves everyone, including the evil. *'Shawna Loveward' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a thousand-year-old witch who was defeated a hundred years ago. Supporting *'King Roger Sariel' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - the former ruler of Sariel who is killed at the beginning of the game. *'King Oliver Sariel' (non-speaking) - the ruler of the kingdom of Sariel who is rather young, taking over after the sudden death of his father. *'William Evergold' (non-speaking) - Jeremiah's brother who is constantly trying to live up to him. *'Platinum Dragon' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - the ruler of an island of demihumans and an incredibly intelligent magical entity. *'The Salesman' (non-speaking) - a returning character from the first game who is now rather old and sets up camp wherever he can. * Antagonists *'Lord of Sin '(non-speaking) - a demon king who speaks in odd noises with his dialogue appearing as black text on a white background. *'The Fist of Sin', the Lord of Sin's five generals. **'Hon' (non-speaking) - the Iron Asura whose six fists strike with the fury of an exploding sun. **'Ophidius' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the Mother of Monsters whose gaze paralyzes her enemies. **'Boggart' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - the Walking Death and the king of all ogres. **'Vincent' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - the Blood Priest who drinks the blood of his fallen enemies. **'Cecil '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) - the Son of Slaughter and the leader of the five. Plot The game follows Jeremiah Evergold, who is a young but famous knight from the kingdom of Sariel. He is called in by King Roger Sariel, who reveals that a doomsday prophecy is coming true and that he thinks that Jeremiah is a hero mentioned in the prophecy. He and two other supposed heroes (Aisha and Simon) are sent on a mission to prove themselves to the king. The three heroes set out to slay the Cyclops that lives in the run-down tower on the outskirts of the kingdom. After completing their mission, the three return home and are horrified to find that the village has been ransacked and the king is dying. The king tells the three he believes they are the heroes before dying. The king's son, Oliver, takes over and gives the group a new mission: kill the Fist of Sin, the murders of the king. On their quest, the group encounters the spellblade Ulysses Striker, the thief Sven Blackwalk, the priestess Marie Hart, and the witch Shawna Loveward, who they discover are the other heroes of the prophecy, having to do quests to gather up them all. After gathering up their party members, the Fist of Sin finally reveal themselves for the first time, as the heroes travel to a far off island to speak with the Platinum Dragon, who rules over a nation of demihumans, to find out who the Fist of Sin are. He reveals their members' names and that they are working for a demon king but says that he doesn't know much else about them. After this, the Fist of Sin perform a surprise attack at night to draw out the heroes. During the encounter, Ulysses recognizes one of Fists and they leave behind Hon, the Iron Asura, for a battle. However, as soon as Hon realizes he is losing, he leaps off to a nearby mountain in an attempt to heal. The heroes set out to finish him off. The group head out to the mountain, climbing up it and battling a mini-boss ice dragon before finally reaching Hon, who has suffered damage from the previous fight, but has healed just enough to enter his second boss battle, during which he uses golden swords to battle against. After finally defeating the behemoth, they discover a message sent for him that reveals the Fist of Sin will be attacking the kingdom of Kokolo next. They march their way back home with the help of the Platinum Dragon, who gives them a horn to call on him any time. They then march all the way to Kokolo and are shocked to see the kingdom covered in symbols of the Fist. More TBA Post-Game The post-game for Echoes of A Warrior's Call takes place directly after the events of the game and follows the characters of the game attempting to defeat every single one of the game's mini-bosses. Another part of the post-game is facing off against the Heart of Sin, which is the final form of the Lord of Sin to make sure that he is gone for good. In the final part of the post-game, after defeating all the mini-bosses and the Heart of Sin, a new location is opened up simply named "Island." The player can travel to Island, which is full of monsters that have seemingly been tamed and turned into pets and/or guards. There are also trees with arrows and sword marks scratched into them. The player can crawl a mountain and find a wooden cabin on top, with a bearded man in golden armor trying to cut down a tree. The man looks at Jeremiah and the player may then battle the true final boss of the game: Captain Ararus Zinn. Trivia *